The specific objectives of this study are: 1) to assess the educational and career progress of former MARC trainees. Of interest is information on post-baccalaureate training, degrees received, biomedical research involvement, and current educational or employment activities; 2) to assess the effects that the MARC program has had on the grantee institutions; 3) to gather more detailed information than currently exists on how programs have been implemented at MARC institutions. This information is needed to determine whether the MARC program has been implemented as intended and to establish correlates of successful training outcomes; 4) to collect detailed information on the characteristics of MARC trainees and trainee selection practices; and 5) to compare outcomes of the MARC program to those of other groups of minorities and graduates of other educational institutions.